Big changes
by I-Haz-Objektingz
Summary: When Isaac Sumdac requests for his 'Humanizer' tested, Prowl tells us what exactly happened to him and the other A-Bots. Slight ProwlxBee fluff later on, rating may change over time. TFA
1. Meeting Prowl

Okay, here we go. First part of this little human thingy. Sorry if Prowl or anyone at all sounds OOC, but i'm only just getting used to them all.

I don't own the Transformers Animated in any way, shape or form, and this is the magical thing which will hold throughout these chapters. Oki doki? Oki.

Thanks,

-Ani, I-Haz-Objektingz

-----

Hm? Oh, I didn't see you there. My apologies. I am Prowl. And you are?

..

...

I see. It's a pleasure to meet you. And I take it you are a fan?

..

...

I understand. I will give you my autograph later, but, first of all, i'm sure you'd be interested to hear a slightly long story about something that happened not too long ago. Do you have the time?

..

...

Alright. Let us begin. It starts the day Isaac Sumdac decided to visit us, the Autobots with a new invention in need of testing..


	2. The Humanizer strikes

..He called it his 'Humanizer' and he'd dropped it off early in the morning, in what appeared to be a large crate. The humanizer was large - Huge enough to fit Bulkhead, and perhaps a possible other Autobot into the machine. The device looked somewhat like a giant microscope, with the exceptions of an additional laser, and a seat instead of a glass slide. This machine sat in the recreational room for a long time. It was only when Bumblebee strode in with Sari marching behind him that the machine was properly noticed.

"Bumblebee, why is there a big thing in the middle of the room?" Sari asked, looking towards her best friend. Bumblebee came to attention and noticed it.

"WHAT!? It's blocking the TV! ..What is it?"

I sighed, and answered his question.

"Bumblebee, this is Professor Isaac Sumdac's latest work, The 'Humanizer'. Judging from it's name, it changes things into people."

Bumblebee seemed to care less.

"We'll have to get Bulkhead to shove it to the side or somethin' later." Bumblebee answered. I knew by the mischevious grins they both sported that this was not going to end well. They went off in search of Bulkhead whilst I sat motonlessly, poised, staring at the 'Humanizer.'

"You know why it's here now, right?" Asked a gruff voice from behind me. Ratchet did not let me answer, as he continued. "Profess'r Sumdac wants us to _test _the slaggin' machine. Apparently it changes robots into humans. 'Cause that'd do a world o' good.." Mumbled the elder medic. "We just need someone t' test it on...Everyone's got ta' 'ave it done at some point..Might as well make it now." He stated, glancing at me. I was hinted at, blaitently. If I didn't get into that reclining chair i'd be scrap metal by the time Ratchet would have been done with me..So, I stood, and sat into the odd, giant, material chair. Ratchet huffed slightly as he went and engaged the Humanizer. For some reason, when a large cone shaped cell was placed over the chair, and a large beam of bright white light appeared, I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. I ended up blinded by the sudden brightness, and when I could finally see again, I knew something was different. I felt so much lighter. I still could not see properly, but I vaguely felt at a long dress-like item of clothing on my light body. I tried to stand up, still locked in the cone, but I felt as if I msy just fly away at any given second. The cone was steadily lifted.

"R-Ratchet? What's happened?" I asked the medic, desperatly. He looked so much taller from down here.

"Take a look yer self..." He said, turning a mirror to face me. I had kept my tall, lean figure, and of course my athletic build, but, apparently I was..A lady. As I stood in the middle of the base as a teenaged young lady I was quite astonished. My shoulder length black hair, my striking, dark brown eyes, slightly darkened skin which was soft to the touch...It was all such a mystery, and so new to me. So I went to the person I believed could help.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came the brutally condescending laughter from my young, human friend.

"Sari, please.."

"That is so weird. Is that you Prowl, really?? Because..Y-You're a ninja guy..In a girl's body!!!" Sari's laughter echoed, and in rushed a curious yellow mech, who was yet to undergo his humanization.

"What's funny, Sari??" He asked, eager to join in with the laughter. Sari merely pointed at me, and I scowled and glared up at Bumblebee, who began to laugh.

"That's a pretty good impression of Prowl, cutie. What's your name?" Bumblebee queried.

My scowl deepened.

"Prowl."

"No, really."

".........Prowl."

"..."

"Jennifer."

"Really?"

"No, Bumblebee, it's me, _Prowl_. Ratchet tested the humanization out on me."

Bumblebee was silent, and I thought for a second that maybe he felt sorry for me..Until he burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny, Bumblebee!"

Sari on the other hand had stopped laughing.

"You know it is logical that you'd be a girl....I mean look at your arms and legs..They're so toned! And...Bumblebee, get out of my room NOW," Sari demanded, obviously wanting to explore further into the dark reaches of my new body that I didn't quite understand yet.

"B-But Sari...!"

"NO BUTS. YOU'RE A BOY, STILL. OUT OUT OUT!!!!!"

Bumblebee scowled and stalked out in a huff, which was amusing, and brought a smile to my face.

Once alone, Sari made me remove my clothing, except my undergarments, as if I did remove them she threatened to begin screaming. She carefully walked around her bed, which I was layed on, making occasional 'hmmm' 'ahaaaa' 'i see' noises, which constantly made me jump and slightly twitch. Eventually she must have drawn to some conclusion, as she suddenly smiled and looked at me.

"Prowl, I now know THREE things. One, you are definatly Prowl, Two, You need a new name, and Three..Well..Three is a secret for now.."

I stared at her, slightly dumbly, as she continued. "Around the base we will obviously call you Prowl, but outside we must give you another name....Hmmm....What about something Ninja-y? Like KIMIKO or...NEMAKO or..Something else ending in Ko!"

I sat up, and began to speak.

"Sari, We can discuss this matter of human names outside the base later, but right now we need to focus on what I came here to ask your help on."

"And what's that, Prowl?"

"Well, I need to learn how to do human things like drinking and eating, and using the bathroom and washing and--"

"Stop RIGHT there, Prowl!"

I paused briefly, frowning.

"I will teach you."

Several megacycles later, I decided that it was time I had a look at myself. So first of all I demanded everyone to not come into my quarters. They obliged, and I looked at my clothed form in a mirror I borrowed from Sari, before silently removing each piece of clothing. I sat down and looked at my feet, wiggling the small clumps of skin and bones they call toes. Then my eyes traveled up to my knees, and I noticed that my legs were indeed toned. I stood again to look at my hips and then turned around to stare at the odd muscle behind me. "..That must be the aft..." I said to myself, before turning back around to have a lookup the lean curves of my torso, and then slid my hands down my own shoulders. Then I pulled at the long hair that was growing out from my head, and found out doing so hurt quite a lot. Then I had a closer look at my face. I had quite a neat nose, with a slight curve. I have heard the bone in noses isn't real but it feels the same as any other. I eventually got redressed and walked out to find yet another girl, who had brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes.

"Prowl..I'm...I'm a girl...." The girl said to me.

"Who are you..??" I questioned, unsure of who my fellow female team mate was.

"It's me, Optimus!" She yelled at me, before suddenly scowling and storming off into her quarters, not taking it very well at all. After all, what kind of brave, heroic boss sported pigtails? I didn't quite understand what was going on but it took me a short period of time to figure it out, and I felt a smile appear on my face of knowing that I wasn't alone, and left to 'sleep'.


	3. Meeting the team, and a new look

When I awoke the next morning in my quarters my back was painful, from, I assumed, not sleeping on the correct bed for my organic structure. I took a mental note of it, before leaving to see if anyone else had been humanized. As I left my quarters, I was spun into the arms of a slightly shorter boy, leaning me back so he was taking hold of me, whose grin was recognisable anywhere. "Bumblebee, get off of me..." I scowled. His hair was spiked, and blonde, with black ends on every spike. He wore some sort of headband around his forehead. He wore a black and yellow scarf, along with a black and yellow jacket, and black pants.

"Haha, glad you could tell, Prowly Baby." Apparently my new found gender meant that he had lost respect for me. I grabbed his furthest arm, and leant towards it, and bent one of my legs to support myself, before taking a good grip on his arm and sliding infront of him, pulling him onto my back by his arm, and throwing him down onto the floor by his arm. But don't stop listening because I sound brutal - I did it..Lightly..

"S-So you kept your strength..And ninja skills....Great..." He said, and started coughing slightly.

"Hmph.." I simply said, before leaving Bumblebee to be sore by himself. I walked into the recreational room to be greeted by another boy, who was much taller than myself.

"PROWL!!" He yelled, unmistakably being Bulkhead. He picked me up and gave me a large squeeze between the arms, cutting off my oxygen supply. I believe this is called a 'bear hug'. I merely grunted throughout this experience, instead of saying anything. I was set back down after. Looking at him he was dressed in a green shirt with stars on them, and some camoflage pants. Apparently everybody except myself had somehow managed to aquire clothes. Or, so far that is. I bumped into an old man in red and white.

"..Ratchet." I simply greeted.

"Good mornin' Prowl." He greeted back, moving on with his journey, possibly to the medical bay. I was noticing that the Humanizer had left, until I heard a cheery female voice.

"Prowl, nice to see you again." I turned.

"Good morning, Prime." I stated, eyes focused on my leader.

"Are you getting used to being a female?"

"Not well, but, yes. Have you consulted Sari, yet?"

Optimus shook his head, or rather, her head..

"I'm researching online. You're welcome to join me sometime, Prowl."

"Thank you for your offer." I simply said, before leaving to find something to drink.

I walked through into the kitchen, which usually only belongs to Sari. In search of a drink, I opened the fridge, and bent over to reach the bottom shelf, and taking a hold of a bottle of Lemonade by the neck, which I have become very fond of ever since yesterday when Sari introduced me to it, before learning to use the bathroom. Unfortunatly, this also stuck my human behind into the air, but it would be lowered soon enough, but....

"Lookin good, Prowl!" A voice came behind me, and I shot up to see who it was, banging my head on the top of the fridge, and turning to see Bumblebee. I launched the bottle at him, as fast as I could. "GAH!!" He wailed, darting out of the way just in time into the recreational room. The bottle hit the wall and landed on the floor, fizzing up inside its container. Scowling, I marched to the bottle and lifted it up, and then placed it back into the fridge. A drink would have to wait. So, I left the kitchen, and went back into the recreational room. Bumblebee was sat on the couch.

"Hey, Prowl, have you seen Sari? I lost her whilst we were playing Hide and Seek."

I shook my head, silently.

"Oh.." Bumblebee said, before getting up to look some more. I rolled my eyes, when, suddenly, I heard my name being called, so, following the voice, I ended up down the corridor, outside Sari's room, which I was whipped into.

"Sari!" I reprimanded.

"Sorry, Prowl, but, I have your clothes and check out what I found!" Sari cheered, before showing me a pair of dark sunglasses, which basically looked like my old visor, but black, with little sticks which bent coming out of either side. I put on the sunglasses. They vaguely made me feel like my old self again, so I let a smile pull my lips. "Thank you, Sari." I said to her, lightly.

"Yep. Now put these on!" She took out some skin tight clothing, which I hesitantly pulled on. I saw the Autobot insignia on my chest as I stared in the mirror, and I felt more...Like myself. She handed me some shoes with very tall heels, almost like the ones I used to have.

"Prowl you look AWESOME! You're gonna turn some heads when you step out there!"

I arched an eyebrow.

"'Turn some heads'?" I asked.

"Yeah! Just go out there and you'll see what I mean."

So, with the upmost confidence, I strode out in those high heels, skin tight 'cat suit' and sunglasses, and I finally understood the phrase 'Turn some heads', because they certainly did turn, and mouths dropped too.


	4. The Common Cold, and Prowl's aunt

I'd awoken in the middle of the night in my tree (which was my new bed) to the sound of panicked team mates rushing into Bumblebee's room. So, concerned for my friend, I rushed into the room just to catch Bumblebee sneezing.

"Excuse me..." He said. But Bumblebee sneezed yet again. He had apparently caught what the humans call a 'cold', which is a virus that nobody has found the cure for yet, despite being common. I lingered at the doorway to his room a little, before opening it fully.

"Oh, Prowl..!" He said, through the blanket. He looked terrible - His hair was flat against his face, which was not flattering, he had bags under his eyes, and he was very pale. He also had this sad smile plastered on his face when I had stepped in to see him.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Prowl, but, you might want to leave. You're gonna get it next."

I shook my head.

"I'm sure you would occasionally stop by my room and see if I were feeling better if I were ill. And I am simply doing that."

"Oh...Thank you. It's getting very boring." I wondered how hard it must be for the game playing addict to be so far away from the TV, and I had an idea.

"Bumblebee i'll see you tomorrow.."

"Oh, okay then Prowl, see you then." I left his room in slight guilt for not staying, but I had to sleep for waking up tomorrow. So I hurried off to my new makeshift bed, went to sleep, and didn't wake up until early in the morning, to rush off to town. I don't know what had taken over me to do what I was doing but.....It just needed to be done.

At about two in the afternoon I knocked on Bumblebee's door.

"Come in." Came a slightly offputting voice from inside the room. I stepped in to find Bumblebee looking a lot less pale, his hair done to make a slight effort, and the bags under his eyes smoothening out. "Prowl, you kept your word."

I nodded.

"So, what do you need me for?"

"I just came to see how your health was, and if it was improving..." I stated, trying not to sound too innocent.

He smiled, sadly.

"I'm feeling much better thanks, but still bored."

I simply nodded. I hesitantly fingered the opening to the pocket on my jacket. My hand eventually dove in and took out the small rectangular shaped device covered in purple and black wrapping paper that I had bought to keep Bumblebee entertained. I sighed, and handed the little package to him.

"Here." I simply said.

"Aw, what's this, a set of syringes for me to have while i'm going through this? I wouldn't be suprised if it was." Bumblebee said, humour still there upon his personality. He slowly opened the wrapping paper. He did it in such a way it hurt my spark to watch. His hands looked so fragile and sickly, despite it only being a common illness. Regardless, it nearly brought my eyes to leaking point. Until he was done, and he sat there, staring with his mouth open, at the gift i'd bought him. I thought it was out of sadness, and shock from disappointment.

"..Bumblebee, if it is not something you wish to have I will gladly--"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THIS IS A NINTENDO DSI. **DSI.** PROWL, WHY DID YOU GET ME THIS?" Bumblebee said in a tone which was so close to his old self, but slightly more croaky.

"..Because, I thought that it might be nice for you to not get bored while you're sat here, sick. I also was warned I might need some of the memory chips which are required to play said games.." I took that moment to take the games out of my pocket which I had put in a smaller, hand-sized bag "..Otherwise purchasing the game console itself would be pointle--" I was stopped short by a sick Bumblebee giving me a hug. At first I feared for my health and safety, but then I awkwardly placed my hand on and stroked his back. He retracted himself to just smile and look speechlessly in dismay and wonder at the gifts.

"Prowl, I...Thanks. Just thank you very much and..And I promise to lower the volume on the television to fourty while you are meditating..AND TO NOT CHANGE THE CHANNEL FOR A WEEK!"

Those promises were kept. Well, the channel one was, but, after a couple of days I started finding the volume back to fifty five or some ridiulous height once Bumblebee was back to his health and old self again. But it relieved me that he was better, I must admit. Unfortunatly, in the end I actually did catch a cold, but mine wasn't nearly as bad. I just carried a black and gold hankerchief in my pants pocket for whenever I needed to sneeze.

Soon after that, I went to visit the bathroom, and, as I 'went', I noticed a sudden shoot of blood. 'Oh no. There must be something wrong with my body!!!' I thought, suddenly panicking. The blood just didn't stop. I quickly grabbed toilet paper and shoved a thick load into my bottom underwear, and pulled them up, along with my pants, flushing the toilet, washing my hands, and then running as fast as I could to Ratchet's med bay.

"Ratchet, there is something seriously wrong with me!" I exclaimed to him.

"What's wrong, kid?" He asked.

"Ratchet, I used the bathroom, and I began to bleed! I may have caught some bladder infection or perhaps--" I was cut off by Ratchet's sudden laughter. I stood with a very stupid look on my face for ages, looking at the medic, waiting for him to tell me what was wrong.

"Kid, there ain't nothin' wrong with ya. You just need some of these.." He threw me a plastic, square bag filled with colourfully wrapped..Tissues? "And to read this.." He passed me a little leaflet. The words 'When your Aunt Flo...' Were written on the front, with an illustration of a female with blonde short hair shrieking on it. I exited, reading, to go to the bathroom, where I stayed and educated myself with the unpleasantries of being a human female. I learnt all about my new Aunt Flo that day, and how she always comes round to visit once every month for a little while, then leaves. Oh, and how much she likes to paint things red.


	5. Defeat, DevArt, Pain, and CLIFFHANGER!

"Hey Prowl, We're gonna go swimming, wanna come?" Bumblebee asked, with a sports bag over his back. I gulped.

"I apologise, Bumblebee, but I cannot accompany you to the Leisure Center."

"Awww but Prooowllll...."

I shook my head, and Bumblebee shrugged, waving a goodbye, as he also left to take a taxi to the swimming 'baths'. There was, obviously, a way for me to go whilst my Aunt was visiting, so I went to the bathroom and with the small materialistic 'cone' I performed unspeakable, painful attempts. After a megacycle, I gave up, and exited the bathroom, defeated by something an inch and a half in size. Tiredly, I made my slow, pained journey to my quarters, where I sat in my tree, defeated.

I had decided to meditate for a while, steering the mundane thoughts of being a female human away into the backs of my mind. So, when Bumblebee busted in through my door, I looked at the clock. I had been meditating for three megacycles. I climbed down from my tree, and left to research human females in more depth by using Optimus' computer. I stumbled across a challenge called the 'Google Q&A'. You had to type in your name into the computer and write down what kind of results you got. So, I typed in 'Prowl'. I got several pages from Deviantart. So, forgetting the quiz, I clicked. There were beautifully sketched and coloured images of me. So, I went to the DeviantArt search engine, and typed in 'Autobots'.

I gaped awkwardly at the endless pages of fan art of me and my team members on the website 'Deviantart'. Then I called in Sari to take a look.

"Oh yeah, that's called 'fan art'. When people love love lovey love you guys, they draw pictures of you. But whatever you do, don't type in two people's names with an X between them!!"

"..Why not?" I asked her.

"Because something bad happens!"

"Like..?"

"Like--" She began until we heard a sudden cry.

"SARI!!"

"Oop, sorry, Bumblebee wants me. We're gonna go play DDR. Wanna try?" She said, moving to exit the room.

"No thanks, i'm going to continue my searches online."

"Oh okay then, bye." And she skipped off. I turned back to the search engine and replaced 'Autobots' with 'Prowl x Bumblebee'. I believed that the 'X' was what the humans called a 'plus'. Or so I can remember. I waited patiently for the pge to load, which it did. And then suddenly a world of strange things appeared on the screen. I clicked the x button on the internet tab, and then commanded the computer to offline itself, and quickly left to my quarters to meditate those strange thoughts away.

I woke up in the middle of the night in excruciating pain in my lower torso. I clutched close to my hips. It felt almost like I was urinating the blood out of my systems. So, fearing I was going to soak the branches of my tree in female blood, I jumped out of the tree and hurtled to the bathroom. I sat down and yanked down my lower garments to find only patronising, small, but incredibly thick, drops of blood. I scowled, disposing of the bloody Aunt-Tissue into the toilet after wrapping it in toilet paper. The pain came back shortly after, so I clutched my stomach yet again. The blood flow had recently gotten a lot heavier, and I felt terrible. So I changed the tissue, flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and then walked steadily to Ratchet's med bay, where I took his 'Guide to female humans' off the shelf, and whisked it back to my quarters, where I had a very lengthy read of it. But luckily, after a few more Earth days, the blood which escaped into the water bowl disappeared. I have never felt so relieved, but, regardless, I wore one of those Aunt tissues in my underwear for a while after.

I sat at the top of the dangerously thin pole atop the large play center calmly. We'd taken Sari there for the day and I was just enjoying myself by watching the human sparklings. Bumblebee was acting like a sparkling himself. Or should I say 'Jake'? Over the last night we'd decided to name each other. Optimus was dubbed 'Brandy', Ratchet would be 'Steven', Bulkhead would be 'Ryan', and my name is 'Ecko'. And obviously, Bumblebee's was 'Jake'. Eitherways, the ex-yellow mech was sliding down the slides and running around, despite being much bigger and older than the other children. Sari was having fun too, shouting about how her friend Jake would 'destroy them in a video game if anyone dared cross her'. So, bored, I put my hands on the pole, swung over and down and walked over to stand with 'Jake' and Sari.

"Oh hey Geko," Bumblebee teased with the old joke once more.

"It's Ecko."

"Same thing."

This argument lasted a little longer, and during that time I noticed a large child with very slippery fingers, soaked from ice cream or something ridiculously slippery climb up a ladder, and then make his way across the high 'monkey bars', as they are called. Bumblebee observed my line of sight.

"I bet you can't make it across, Ecko." Bumblebee dared.

"B-- Jake, i'm a n--..Black belt. I can do it. But a child has--"

"Go on then if you're so smart!" Bumblebee said, shoving me to and up the ladder.

"But the child--"

"No buts. You arn't allowed to say a peep until you make it to the other side."

So, me being me, I made it across the bars. Then just to prove my point I went back out into the middle and puleld myself through the top, and then stood ontop of it. It was only when I looked down to smugly grin at Bumblebee when I noticed he had disappeared.

"BANG!!!!" He yelled right in my ear, having clambered up next to me. I jumped, which caused me to stand on a slippery pole. I began to teeter. The grin on Bumblebee's face dropped to a sudden panicked expression.

"PROWL!!!" He yelled out to me, reaching for my hand, which, I did reach for, but I fell. And without the grips for my shoes or legs, I was unable to perform some stunt to save myself. I fell faster than I should have, and it was all over in a matter of seconds. I'd landed right on my arm, from trying to save myself. I heard a disgusting small cracking noise from my upper arm, and layed there for a while. When the blood began to pour out of my arms and dribble everywhere, soiling my clothes, I began to feel sick, and then very woozy. I felt the stuff. It was much thicker than energon, and the feeling was disgusting. I heard more shouts of my name, and I turned to look at them through my sunglasses, but then my head began so light, and my eyes rolled up and backwards, and then I heard nothing.

I was brought back by a worried voice calling my name.

"Prowl? Prowl? Are you with us?"

I groaned in response, and opened an eye. I noticed my sunglasses her vanished. I was also in oddly comfortable, slightly baggy clothes. I looked up, to find the very concerned face of my leader, Optimus Prime.

"Optimus..." I blundered, calling my leader by his 'first' name for the first time in a while. "How long..Have I been in statis lock?" I felt very deluded and almost like the room was spinning.

"A good long time..Prowl? Prowl?!" I felt my eyes shut themselves again. I heard Optimus shouting for Ratchet. I woke up yet again a little while later, and I had a terrible headache. I was alone, except for a small sleeping friend of mine in a chair right next to my bedsit.

"..Bumblebee.." I whispered. "Bumblebee...Bumblebee!" Eventually, he awoke.

"Huh wha?? Prowl!! Primus, Prowl!! What happened back there? You just fell off and smacked your head and your arm made this GROSS sound! And then blood spilled EVERYWHERE! Are you okay?"

"I've been better.." I muttered. "What happened after I went out?"

"Not much, just everyone was panicking and such, y'know." I sighed.

There were quite a few moments of silence between us. Bumblebee spoke first.

"I was really worried, Prowl," I looked to him. "I thought you might have gone offline."

"Don't worry, Bumblebee. I shall hopefully be online for a much longer time."

"......I'm sorry, Prowl." Bumblebee looked down, in guilt. "It was my fault you fell."

"Bumblebee, nothing was your fault. It was an accident - We all have them. I simply fell off for not being more alert, and arrogantly showing off."

"...But anyway, I want to repay you back. Y'know....For before."


	6. The repay, The friend, and The pervs

I looked at him in a questioning manner. But then he took out a small leather case, almost like a glasses case.

"It took me about two weeks to finish, after about four million screw ups, but I finally did it. But please be careful with it, Prowl."

I looked at him.

"..Bumblebee what have you done...?" I asked. I did not need the younger bot wasting his time on me.

"Open the box.." He said, urging me onwards. So I did, and, there, in the beautiful blue box..Was a human sized visor, made with gentle care, with the smallest little message on a little piece of paper, reading 'I heard you needed one; -BBB'. I didn't know what to do. I sort of sat there for a while. I picked up the perfectly formed visor, and placed it on my face. It fit as perfectly as my old one did. I put it back into the box, and shut the lid carefully, the little scrap of paper inside. I did this to keep it safe. I placed it onto the side table, without having to move from bed. He stared at me, with this ridiculous grin on his face.

"....Thank you, Bumblebee. Thank you very much.." I stated, my human feelings urging me forward to act on insict. So I did, and, put my unwounded arm around Bumblebee, who stood and leant onto the matress, holding me into a slightly tighter embrace, but very careful to cross over my uncertain arm's shoulder. It was an odd feeling. It was warm, but so weird to feel all the chunky matter of another human. The unfortunate side was that our commanding officer, and our medical officer, burst into the room at that moment.

"WHAT IN PRIMUS IS GOING ON HERE??" Ratchet yelled at the top of his lungs.

Bumblebee and I practically flung ourselves from each other.

"I was...Thanking Bumblebee for something." I said, my voice calm, but my insides quaking.

Ratchet growled, and tapped Optimus, who was in a slight state of shock.

"Uh, I-I think i'll go.." Bumblebee slightly stammered, walking out with a broad blush across his face. He budged past Optimus and Ratchet. Our leader coughed, and then continued with what he had to say.

"Prowl we are very concerned with leaving you on your own for such a long period of time. So, Bulkhead volunteered to take the job." Bulkhead strode in looking very nervous. I nodded toward him, giving him a smile of thanks.

"Here ya go, kid." Ratchet handed Bulkhead a set of papers and documents, which he took.

"Anyway we'll come back to see you later, Prowl, and check up on your health."

"Alright."

And with that they both left me and Bulkhead. I slouched myself slightly higher in the interesting bed I was in. It was an actual human bed, and where they had purchased it I had no idea. I shrugged off the thought.

"So..Bulkhead...How are you?"

Several megacycles later, me and Bulkhead were laughing and joking and talking. It was slightly more onesided toward his part, but, that can be expected. I'm not much of a social person. So I decided to bring up a mysterious matter I had encountered.

"Bulkhead, were you aware that if you enter the names of two of our team mates into a Deviantart search box with an 'x' in the middle, you get romantically involving images?" I folded my alright hand over my slightly bruised other one. Bulkhead looked at me in suprise.

"I thought you knew, Prowl," He began, "The 'x', in online terms, is a kiss." He blinked, looking at me strangely, like i'd just asked him what two plus two equaled. I myself was returning him a gaze, but mine was of sheer shock that I hadn't already guessed that much. But the next question he asked was more astounding.

"..So, whose names did you put in?"

I felt my face go hot, which I believe is what happens when you blush.

"Mine and--" Suddenly, Optimus knocked on the door. Saved by the boss.

"Prowl, due to your lack of health, and your bones breaking, we have decided that you will not recieve your de-humanization until a week after you are better."

What? I didn't even know there was a way to be dehumanized, or I'd have done it beforehand!

"So while you are still a human, in order to protect the world from the Decepticons, we will have to change back, as you are obviously not well enough to be de-humanized."

"Ridiculous!" I exclaimed, "I'm fine!!" I tried to ease myself out of bed, but first off my bra strap fell down, and then my arm kicked in and there was a distasteful cracking sound. I let out a cry of anguish and Bulkhead rushed to my side, picking me up, and rushing me out of my room. Optimus stood there, almost as if he'd seen a gun explode in my face.

"RATCHET!!!" He yelled, the entire time he ran toward the med bay. Don't ask me how I managed to notice that, even though i'd just probably split my bone down the middle, almost like with a log and something very heavy. The pain was excruciating. Bumblebee was talking to Ratchet, so he looked angered, until he noticed my arm looking fifteen million times it's usual size. And the fact that I was leaking over Bulkhead from my eyes.

"Slag, we're gonna have to x ray him..I mean, her," Ratchet grumbled, grabbing a large black plating piece. "Pull down your shirt and remove your upper underwear." Briefly forgetting the gender dirrerence between myself and my non-medical comrades, I pulled down the shirt and began to unhook the pieces at the back, until it struck me.

"You two. Get out." I stated, giving them the glare of doom.

"But Ratchet gets to see...!" Bumblebee whined. He was apparently curious about the female anatomy.

"Ratchet is a qualified medical examiner, and he wouldn't look at me in the way you are currently doing, Bumblebee. Now take Bulkhead, and leave."

Hesitantly, the boys did as they were told, and I took off my upper underwear, and awaited further instruction from Ratchet, who kept his eyes pinned on my eyes, as he guessingly placed the black piece of whatever it was over my chest, before leaving the room to take X-Rays.


	7. Impressions, Shopping, and Secrets?

Megacycles later I was in hospital, irritated. I was told that I was in need of a cast. I sat angrily in the nurses' room as she was placing some disgusting material onto my arm. I looked away, angered at the hindering sight. Until I noticed my old colours appear. I looked down to find my cast was made of black and gold firm material.

"My son is a big fan of the Autobots.. So when I saw your 'Prowl visor' I knew you were a fan too. Are you happy you have Prowl's colours on your arm?"

I smiled slightly.

"You don't know how overjoyed to see these colours again.." I commented.

"Yeah...The Autobots have almost vanished off the face of the earth. Do you have any ideas as to where they are?" The nurse asked, nostalgic.

"I have absolutely no idea.." I repied.

".....You'd be a very good Prowl impersonator. You have the vocal tones right and the body type and look for it..Pity you're a girl." The nurse cooed. I could feel myself heat up at the last comment. "And are you aware you have an unknown blood type? We discovered some different chemical in your system..How weird. We thought of keeping you in, but we got a notice from the government that stated that your blood et cetera was fine and you would only need the cast! Weird, huh?"

"Incredibly."

I desperatly needed to escape this embarassing world of a nurse's mind. After several compliments about how I look like..Well..Myself, she eventually finished. I escaped that hospital faster than my usual slow, graceful pace. I walked the rest of the way home, which took a long, but relaxingly beautiful three hours, as I took the scenic route, and went through several forests. As I re entered the base, I shut the door, leant against it, and sighed. I took off my visor and cleaned it off, and then placed it back onto the bridge of my nose. I walked in silence with my bent, colourful arm, to Optimus' chambers. I was about to knock, until I noticed it was much too quiet in there. There was no tapping on a keyboard, nor writing on paper with a ballpoint pen, nor reading through books. I suddenly heard a noise that resembled him being in pain, yet it sounded pleasure filled. The sound came again, and I decided not to disturb my commander with whatever he/she was doing. I left the front of the door, slightly worried, but still appearing perfectly calm. Instead I walked to Bumblebee's room door. I leant close and pressed my ear to the door, to see if Bumblebee was occupied with the same task. Unfortunatly, the door opened, and I fell onto the shorter boy.

"Eves dropping on me, Prowl~?" He asked, arching his eyebrows in a slightly suggestive way. I tensed.

"No, Bumblebee. I was walking past Prime's room, and I heard him performing a task I am not quite educated with. So I was checking if you were also occupied with the same task."

Bumblebee's eyebrows raised, and he grinned slightly.

"Don't worry about that, Prowl," He took my hand, and I felt that familiar rush of blood surge up to my face. That had been happening frequently recently, but I believe it's due to mental coding which tells me Bumblebee's presence will cause me to fall again. But, placing that aside, Bumblebee carried his sentance like so, "Lets just go chill somewhere..Very far away from Prime's office.." And with that he pulled me along by my right hand.

Megacycles later I would be located in town at a 'Bus stop' with Bumblebee and Sari. Bumblebee was giving Sari a 'shoulder ride', which consisted of Sari seating herself upon Bumblebee's shoulders, while draping her legs down onto his chest. I still feel very unsure about those 'Shoulder rides', as surely the weight would plow you over onto your back? But never mind. Sari had suggested that we go into town to find clothes which would fit with my new cast arm, instead of just constantly wearing Prime's shirts. Most of my uniforms are too tight for the new addition on my arm, you see, so it's difficult to wear them. Sari had found a good cause for my arm being permanently in the L shaped position, as she had threaded the clothing bags onto it. I had roughly four bags upon my forearm. I sighed. It was getting itchy underneath the large black and gold hinderage. Regardless, it needed to stay in there. The bus eventually pulled up next to us, and we got onto it, paying our fare, and then seating ourselves. I allowed Bumblebee and Sari to sit together and seat myself behind them originally, but then they dragged me so that myself and Bumblebee were seated next to each other, and Sari sprawl herself across our legs. After a very long journey back, we asked the bus to stop a good half a mile away from the base, and we walked it the rest of the way, while conversing. Our conversations were usually on the topic of the mysterious going ons of Prime in his/her office, Why Bulkhead has been disappearing so often lately, and which of my new outfits I should try on first. After the long process of getting dressed then undressed then dressed again in different outfits, I eventually escaped into my 'room' to meditate in my undergarments in the tree. I stayed there, dreaming of allsorts of beautiful places, when I heard the front door shut. It was quiet, secretive, and flawfilled, and those were the reasons I became alert. I clambered down from my tree to notice the time was a late Four AM. I pulled on a shirt with just thin pieces of material for sleeves, and some shorts. I grabbed a hold of some human sized previously blunt ninja stars, and concealed them, before silently exiting my room and moving through the shadows into the rec room to watch Bulkhead move across the room silently, but painfully slowly.

He was incredibly slow, which gave me a lot of time to observe what he was wearing and doing. He was dressed up quite well. In an apparently new looking shirt, and pants, and some very classy shoes. I blinked under my ninja visor. He smelt like expensive aftershave, and his hair was styled well. As he 'tip toed' across the recreational room, I heard him quietly praying 'Please don't let anyone hear me, Please don't let anyone hear me...' So I took it upon myself to ruin his confidence, inadvertedly, and emerge in silence from the shadows. I must have looked spooky and sounded it as I quietly asked..

"Bulkhead, what are you doing?"

He jumped round and began to sweat suddenly, worried that he'd been caught out by someone.

"Prowl! I uh well I erm well you see it's like this..Er...Uhh.....Uhm..."

I just stared at him, before sighing.

"Bulkhead, lets discuss this in my quarters." I moved my hand, beckoning him to follow, as I slipped off. He sighed before trudging off after me. I opened my door and stepped inside. He followed. I shut the door and we seated outselves upon my old berth.

"Now, Bulkhead, where do you keep vanishing to every night?"

"I..Well..I uh...." He sighed. "I guess I can tell ya...B-But don't tell Bee!! He'll make fun of me..."

I shut my eyes behind my visor, placing my unhindered arm upon my heart.

"I promise you. Now, what is it?"

"Well...I..I sorta have..Made a human friend.."

I was interested. "Oh, a friend?"

"Yeah! Her name's Sarah 'nd she's awesome! She likes art, too! And she's really fun to be with, and she's just so beautiful..." I blinked. "'Nd I was thinking about bringin' her here next week, to meet you guys! A-And show her my art work!!" He stated loudly. I smiled fondly. "But...I don't think he'll let me cuz he thinks she'll betray us...." He looked down sadly, and my smile left.

"I will and ask Prime for you." I stated, the smile returning to my face, and a massive grin appearing on Bulkhead's.

"Really?! Y'will?!" He exclaimed. I nodded, smiling. "Aw, thanks Prowl!!!! You're the best!!!!" He shouted, lifting me up, and hugging me tightly. I smiled, despite being in pain.


	8. Oh, Primus

After a long recharge, I searched through my clothes bags, and discovered a smaller bag inside one of the bigger ones. I took out the smaller bag and opened it, discovering some black lingerie, with a receipt. I took out the little list paper, and saw the words 'Try it on~ -BBB' written on in childish scrawl. I sighed and pulled it on. It was comfortable, despite its appearance. I took a little walk around. Then, to make things even more ironic, Bumblebee walked in.

"Hey Prowl Bulkhead's been actin real weird lately." He stated, ignoring the fact I was dressed in this very attractive underwear. He walked on through and sat on a chair. "I think he's excited or something." Then, almost like an afterthought, he added, "Oh, nice panties." If I wasn't hindered, I would have quite literially whacked him. I felt anger surge through my veins, before I pointed at the door.

"Get. Out."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Can't I just turn around or somethin'?"

I sighed, and nodded. He turned away, and I changed the under garments, in silence, before pulling on a green shirt and some jeans.

"Bulkhead is excited about something I am involved in, and I am also sworn to secrecy."

Bumblebee turned around with a depressing face.

"Whaaaat? Proooowllll...!!!"

"I apologise, Bumblebee. But you cannot know."

I left my room, leaving a dismayed Bumblebee in my wake. I walked to Prime's office, and knocked on the door. He/she answered the door.

"Prowl, nice to see you."

"Hello, Prime. I have a request. May a young female lady who is associated with Bulkhead visit the base for a day next Saturday? It is of upmost importance."

"As it's you who is asking, of course. But if she misbehaves, it's on your hands, Prowl."

I nodded, willing to take that chance.

"Yes sir."

I left Prime in his office to go and visit Bulkhead who was seated, waiting, in the recreational room.

"Well?!" Bulkhead asked, impatiently.

I nodded.

"Prime has allowed Sarah to visit, but if she misbehaves or sells our position to the media, it's on my head. Please be careful, Bulkhead." I requested, calmly.

"Of course!! Sarah is very well behaved!!" He said, laughing, and whipping out a cellphone to call 'Sarah'. I sighed.

A week later, we were all seated around a table, spinning a glass bottle around. We were playing dares as we waited for Sarah. There is a story to that, but, I will get round to that later on. All I can tell you for now is that myself and Prime were left quite dismayed, and confused, and the boys were all giggling and writhing. There was a knock at the door. Bulkhead shot up and answered the door. There was a black haired girl stood at the door with a shirt on which bore the Transformers insignia. Her hair had pink stripes intertwined within it. We had all worn casual, instead of our uniform.

"Hi, Bulky~" She said. She stepped in, wearing high heels and a mini skirt. The shirt showed off the shape of her body and her chest. I arched an eyebrow behind my visor. Optimus noticed this and gave me a nudge. The eyebrow lowered. I glanced at Bumblebee, who was in ecstacy at staring at the attractive young lady.

"Sarah, Hi.." Bulkhead said. She giggled. I tried not to make any noise of discouragement. Sarah turned and looked at us.

"So you are the famous Autobots, hm~? Okay lets see if I can guess." She pointed at Ratchet, "Doc-Bot~?"

"Yeap." He replied in a softer tone than usual. My arching eyebrow twitched. She pointed to Bumblebee.

"Bee-Bee~?"

"Mmmhmm~~" Bumblebee replied, winking. I looked over to Bulkhead, who apparently didn't notice the flirtatious gesture. Sarah giggled from the wink. **I wanted to throw up ****everywhere.**

But I didn't. She pointed at Optimus.

"Boss-Bot~?"

Optimus nodded.

"Wow, Boss-Bot, I didn't think you'd be a giiirl~"

Optimus laughed, trying not to get upset or angry.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah," He/she said, bracing the 'girl' comment.

"Aw don't worry," She said, noticing Prime's change of emotions, "I think you're cute when you're a boyy~"

Optimus was still a man emotionally and mentally, so, he fell for her. She pointed at me, and I pretended not to care about the rude digit protruding into my personal space. But I did.

"Ninja-Bot~?" She asked.

"Prowl." I corrected.

"Awww, Prowlie, don't be so meeean~!" She cooed. I felt myself get angry. But I didn't show it. I said nothing. In a spiteful response, she stated, "Huh, I didn't think an amazing ninja like yourself would end up with something as pathetic as a broken arm~ Oh well~!"

I looked at her through my visor. I scowled, and witted back

"I always thought people who made fun of others were jealous of them, so they pick at their appearance. Looks like I was right.." Optimus hit my arm.

"Prowl! Don't be so rude!"

I inhaled, then exhaled, but I was silent.

"Well, I never! I always thought you were the knight in shining armour, Prowl! But now I see you're just a big MEANIE!" Sarah trilled. I looked over to the others, who were apparently sharing Sarah's opinion. I held my stare at the others, and one by one they all fell apart, twitching, eyes darting off to other places, and them shuffling around a little.

"Sarah, Ninja-Bot isn't good with communicating with people. Come over here and sit with me." Bulkhead said, wandering to our other couch. He shot me a warning glance, telling me he wouldn't speak to me for a long time if I ruined this for him. I inhaled and exhaled once again.

The rest of the night was like pit on Earth. I think I may have injured my scowling muscles from my constant frown. I found out that Sarah has been training in Karate and that she had a very beautiful form. Twister was the worst of my night though, by far. Everyone wanted to play the game with Sarah, just so they all could fall on her, or for her to fall on them, whatever. And she just giggled away, acting oblivious to the whole situation. But she knew. She knew she had them all under her thumb. Even Ratchet played a couple of games with the young lady. I personally couldn't wait for her to leave. I made attempts to leave frequently. Eventually she left, but not before shouting..

"SEE YOU TOMORROW~!"

I suddenly realised that I would be out for the rest of tomorrow, and perhaps dealing with the issue I had with the spin the bottle game.


	9. AN, The price to pay, and Drama

Hey guys, it's Ani here again. XDD. Okay I know that this story is like OMG UBER DRAMATIC, but it's really really good fun to make Prowl the victim of every brutal attack or disease or new outfit or whatever, but come on, if Prowl were a boy half of this stuff wouldn't have happened, including the issues with Sarah. I realise that these storys may come off as making Prowl incredibly Mary Sue in the whole story-line way, and I apologise if I have ruined HumanFemale!Prowl for you all. And I put this here because this next chapter is also dramatic as hell. By the way just a few positive pointers :

Don't forget, the reason Prowl is landing in so much trouble is because he was one, a robot, and two, a boy robot.

Prowl is stubborn enough to barely ask for help or go and get help, and so therefore is struggling with this kind of human nature, hence him falling into all the trouble.

Along with Prowl being the female who is silent and mysterious, he is also quite attractive, hence the reason he gets so much attention from flash people like Bumblebee, and can be viewed as a threat. (Threat will become clear once you read this chapter. :'D)

Okay anyway that's my little rant over, etc, lawl. Sorry for making everything so damned dramatic and Mary Sueee. xDDD!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

-Ani, I-Haz-Objektingz.

-----------------------------------------------

I sat nervously in the hairdresser's comfortable leather chair. Amongst the tempting smell of shampoo and/or conditioner, there was also a frightening scent of TDC. Unfortunatly, that was due to the swab washing around my nose.

"Don't worry, Prowl," I said to myself, as he the professional man appeared with his gun. "You'll be fine." I didn't think so as the gun was placed on and inside my nose and..

BAM.

I suddenly owned a nose piercing which was hurting like pit. It was quite beautiful, as it was a diamond. My reasoning for this new harassment of my body was that particular spin the bottle incident. Myself and Optimus both had to get something outrageous done, and if we didn't, we would have to dance at a 'Night club', while the remainder of the team watched. So, of course, we chose the bet. Optimus was next. I stood up from my piercing, getting handed some TDC and an aftercare leaflet and left, after paying. I called Prime to alert him my side of the game had been played. I said only that line and then hung up. I couldn't help smiling to myself. After that I travelled to the hospital.

"Good news, Ecko!" The doctor remarked. "Your arm is healing rapidly!! By this rate you'll be better by tomorrow!" It must have been the slight tinge of Energon in my blood, perhaps...But whatever this miracle cure was, I was glad of it. The doctor suddenly got out a huge saw. My eyes widened behind my visor. The doctor saw what I was staring at, and laughed.

"Don't worry, Ecko!! This is just to get your cast off!" He laughed, and removed it with the fearful saw. He replaced it with some tough material. I finally was able to bend my arm again. I left the hospital yet again, picking flaked of dead skin off of my arm. It looked quite a lot paler than my other arm. I sighed, but I was happy.

I walked into the base, and spotted Sarah and Bulkhead on the couch together. Optimus was also sat next to Sarah, as she was in the middle. I frowned.

"Where is Bumblebee?" I asked.

The boys and Sarah turned their heads, but Sarah commented first.

"Bee-Bee is nicely washing my dress for me in the kitchen~ Could you help him pleease~?."

"No, thank you." I remarked. She turned on these giant begging eyes. But she did not pull it off as effectively as Sari would have done.

"Pweeease?" She begged.

"_No._" I stated, firmly, before stalking off into the kitchen. I spotted Bumblebee scrubbing away on a dress. "I have completed my side of the bargain, Bumblebee." He gasped at the shining chrystal on my nose.

"Prowl it's beautiful!" He remarked.

"..Thank you.."

"Prowl you got your cast taken off! ..But your arm is gross. ...Ew."

I rolled my eyes underneath my visor. He grabbed my arm and washed it in the sink.

"There!" He said, triumphantly.

"I can't here scrubbing in there~!" A cute little voice came from the living room.

"Sorry, Sarah~!" Bumblebee called back. I arched an eyebrow, before taking my leave. Feeling the need to go out, I put my visor into the little box and hid it, before leaving, and over hearing some terrible news.

I walked down the streets at night, escaping the cute little spoilt princess who was residing for the evening at the base. I looked up at the moon. It was a beautiful night. The stars were twinkling, there was a soft, warm breeze... I stopped briefly to take a good look.

I suddenly felt a hand grab my hair and tug me into an Alley. I grabbed their hand, but they handcuffed me. This took me by suprise, but then they kicked the bend of my spine, and handcuffed my other hand to it. Then the person turned me around. This guy was a giant. Probably 6'4. I scowled. Then he grabbed me by the throat and threw me several feet across the alley, to smack me into the dead end. The man was silent. He kicked me straight in the chest. I coughed bluntly, but then he just kicked my jaw. I felt, for one of the first times in my life, defenceless. I stood up, and flew at the man, jumping and kicking. I kicked him pretty hard, but couldn't regain my balance in time so fell onto the floor. The man stood up, having being flung a good distance enraged, and grabbed the chains of my handcuffs and started to slam me into the wall, as punishment. I grabbed his hands, and then swung and threw him into the wall.He then got up and tackled me to the floor and held me by my neck.

"You will leave Sarah alone, do you understand?! You will leave the Autobots for a long time, and you will _not_ go back there to tell them about this, or you will _die_!!"

..

**What?**

Was this all about Sarah? Who was this guy? I looked for some way to attack, but, I needed my hands, which were hooked around my back. Sure, I could have done something with my feet but, he was squashing them with the fat mass of his body. Suddenly I was yanked by my hair to a bar and I was tied around that, and he was just about to hit me again, when I heard the cry of an older male. The man grabbed my hair, tugged, and threatened quietly..

"I'm gonna get you if you don't leave Sarah alone, got it?!" Then he fled.

The other man went to untie my hands from the bars, but could I trust him? I looked up and noticed that my saviour was my medic. Ratchet. I felt better already.

"You okay, Kid?" He asked, concerned.

I felt terrible, but, I wasn't as bad as most people are after this kind of trauma. So I simply nodded. We walked back to the base, me with a bit of trouble. I was X-Rayed yet again, to find no bones broken, just a couple of cuts and bruises. So I was sent for a shower, then I was bandaged in the badly cut places, and given some strong medication to help me sleep painlessly.


	10. AN, and The idea

Hey guys, just typing again to let you know that if there is anything that I need help with or if you have any coolio things you'd like to see in this story, just tell me in a review or whatever, darlings. 3

Just to let you know, i've been writing chapters 6-9 for a long time, and i'll tell ya what time I finish writing this chapter at when i'm done with it.

-Ani, I-Haz-Objektingz

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had noticed, as I sat up in bed in slight pain, that over my time period of being a person I had encountered so many accidents and painfilled incidents that it was beginning to get annoying. I should be more careful. I felt alright, so I just slid out of bed, a little sore and achey, and walked out of the room, cracking a few things back into place. Meditation was on my mind. I walked into my room and pulled on a long black shirt with long sleeves, and some long, loose pants. I left a note on the board next to the door, and then left, calling a Taxi, and getting it to take me on an hour and a half journey to some ancient ruins. There, I walked right to the top of the ruins, sat down, cross legged, and meditated. I visulised myself atop the broken, yet still breath taking piece of history. I imagined the wind blowing calmly past me, and soon all the large, chipped and ofddly shaped bricks began to fall and tumble to the ground, or they would slide away until I was left on the one brick. The one brick would sink lower and lower until I was seated on a small island in the middle of a lake. Mountains surrounded me from behind, and swans swam across the water, gliding beautifully. The sky would be a beautiful blue, and only a few puffy cloutds would trail by. The stone would move forward and across, turning so that I was facing the beautiful lake and mountains. Suddenly, the image broke, and I was thrown into a dark world of red lights. I would stand. The brick would crumble into dust beneath me. There would suddenly be many replications of that man who attacked me, and I had serious damage inflicted on me. I noticed that one had a gun, which he loaded, aimed, and then..

BANG.

I awoke from my meditated state to hear the thunder above me crack once more. The rain poured heavily down onto me. I got down the steps as quickly as I possibly could, before having to walk home for three hours, due to not being able to get a taxi on this road whilst it was raining. I slapped the front door open, dripping water all over the newly carpeted floors. The base was warm, and laughter filled another room close by. I entered it. Sarah's happy face upturned. I sighed.

"Prowl..What a wonderful suprise.." She said, sarcasm laced upon her voice. And then, with that slight shift of tone, an idea was brought to mind. I knew of a little girl who could rival Sarah, and i'm sure once she heard of Prowl's predicament she'd try and help, even a little.

And so the next day, once Sarah was brought in, I felt a great sense of pride. Everyone was dripping all over her of course, until the doors smashed open and in ran Bumblebee and Sari, shouting some battle cry. Sarah's face became as sour as thunder.

"SCREECH TO A STOP, BEE!!"

Bumblebee put his feet down and started sliding across the floor, making screeching noises and flailing his arms around. They eventually stopped, Sari giggling, and Bumblebee laughing. He knelt down and she got off of his back and ran to me.

"Ohhh Ninja-Botttt~!" She called to me, sitting down onto my lap.

"Yes, Sari?" I questioned, letting a small smile slip onto my face. I looked at Sarah, who was shocked that one, somebody had called me Ninja-Bot and I hadn't corrected them and two, that someobody was being allowed to sit in my lap. I knew the face Sari had on. It was her acting-like-icecream-and-strawberrys face. She used it to prove she was dominant, and she was the best.

"Wanna plaayyy DDR with me and Bumblebee later~?"

Sarah's face dropped violently. She was the only one who played DDR with Bumblebee. Apparently she hadn't met Sari before, which made everything so my sweeter.

"....Alright." I replied.

"WOOOOO!" Sari yelled, standing and jumping up and down, punching the air. She suddenly stopped, and pointed at Sarah. "....Who's the girl?" She asked.

"My name is Sarah, why don't you come sit with me~?" Sarah trilled, all kidness and smiles.

Sari just gave her this weird look.

"...Erm....I'd rather not."

Music blared from the TV as DDR stood waiting.

"I'm readyyyy~" Bumblebee said, grinning. I stood and walked to the DDR station. I knew how to play - I had watched many times when I have waited for them to finish so I could request for them to turn it down. Sari skipped and stood next to me. We flew right into the dance. I was not great at the game, but I was doing alright, in my opinion. I got a hold of whatever mistakes I had first time in the second line. Of course I came last, and was struck by multiple 'IN YOUR FACE!' 'YOU ATE MY DUST!' 'LOSER!' callings, but when we danced another song, I came second, Sari being the last. Bumblebee taunted her, but I told her that 'Everybody has their off days'. I came second a lot, Sari and Bumblebee both occasionally coming last, and I even got first after one of the levels, in which I couldn't help but remark with a simple 'Ha'.

Sari slept over for the night, and needless to say, as a thanks, I watched movied with her and Bumblebee until she fell asleep. I couldn't help wanting to just fall asleep with her.

"Don't you just want to pick her up and cuddle her to go to sleep?" Bumblebee remarked, apparently reading my mind. I looked at him, sharply.

"I can tell you want to," He stated, "And don't worry, I do too."

I paused.

"...Well, her bed is big enough to fit about four Bulkheads in...So.." Bumblebee stated, and rushed to Sari's room to get the best place. I picked up Sari. I must admit, Bumblebee's offer was incredibly tempting..So I gave in, and fell asleep with Sari and Bumblebee close at hand.

------------------------------------

2:48AM


	11. Bulkhead? And, the end

When I woke up in Sari's bed the next morning I was alone. Until Sari rushed in, bursting the door open, gasping for air, apparently after running. "You've gotta come quick!! Bulkhead's hurt himself!!" Simple words such as 'I got out of bed and ran so fast my legs hurt like the pit' are the understatement of the centuary. I grabbed onto the sides of the door as I practically flew into the medbay.

"W-What happened?" I gasped out. Ratchet turned around, a stormy scowl on his face. That alone told me something terrible had indeed occured. My legs stopped giving in, and I ran forward, drop rolling out of the way to Bulkhead's side, where he lay silently sleeping with a large bandage around his eyes. I heard sirens outside. That must be the ambulance. The medics ran in and carried my gentle friend away. I suddenly began to worry. I subconsciously started to pace, and I paced and thought in such a focused manner that I could barely hear Optimus calling my name. But when I did, I snapped my head up so fast, I believe I resembled a startled deer.

"Prowl. Do you think you could talk to Bumblebee? He disappeared into his room when Bulkhead was escorted away, and hasn't been out since. Myself, Ratchet, and even Sari have attempted." I gave a small nod, and left the room without a word. I travelled to Bumblebee's room, and knocked onto the door.

"Bumblebee, it's Prowl." There was no reply. "Bumblebee, I'm going to enter the room."

"NO WAIT!!!" Came a yell from inside the room. There was the sudden scrambling for something, and then the cling of something small and metallic. Bumblebee quietly cursed, and then picked up the object with a scraping noise. He shoved something in some sort of drawer. "...You can come in now.."

I entered the room. It was a complete mess. There were objects broken. There were wood shavings on the floor. There were red splotches everywhere, and Bumblebee's right arm was bandaged. Quietly, and slowly, I shut the door, and then secretly locked it as I spoke.

"..Bumblebee, what have you done to your arm?" I slid the key into one of my pockets calmly, and un noticably.

"I hurt it earlier..." He said, looking away. I took another observing sweep of his room with my eyes. I noticed something like a broken vase, where there was a vast amount of blood. He must have punched it, and cut himself in the process. I sighed.

"Bumblebee, I--"

"Prowl..Could you just leave, please? ..I...Need some time." He asked. I noticed the slightly unknown serious tone in his voice. What had happened?

"Bumblebee, what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Bumblebee said, taking a hold of something in his hand.

"Bumblebee.."

He snapped round in rage.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, OKAY?!" He yelled. Taken aback, I unlocked and exited the room, but, before I left I quietly took a glance at him.

"You can always talk to me." I stated, then left, shutting the door silently. I spent the next few megacycles in my quarters, laying in my tree, one of my legs hanging off the thick branch I was seated on.

Several Earth days later, I had not slept, and I had not heard a peep out of Bumblebee. My arm was healed and I was free to do what I wished. But I was starting to get slightly hysterical about not the tension in the base. I actually had to leave at one point to walk it off. This was one of those times. I'd been walking for roughly four hours and I still didn't feel any better. So I turned back and walked for another hour to get back home. I opened the doors to find a de humanized Bulkhead standing around.

"Prowl!" He exclaimed. I felt like i'd been hit. One of his optics was slightly dimmer than the other.

"Bulkhead, are you alright??" I questioned, concerned, running up to him and staring up. He certainly was tall.

"Yeah i'm fine, buddy. Just had a little accident, that's all."

"What happened?"

"Bee accidentally hit me with a BB gun thing."

"Oh.."

He was quiet for a while, as if thinking over something, before he asked

"Where is the little guy anyway?" I gestured toward his quarters.

"He's been in his quarters ever since you've been gone."

"Hrrmmm.." He simply said, before adding "I better go see him" And he walked off. I can't decribe the relief I felt. I felt as if my days of stress had simply evaporated. And so the two boys were in the room for mega cycles. I had gone to sleep in my tree, and when I awoke I found the human version of Bulkhead standing looking into the tree.

"..Hello, Bulkhead." I greeted.

"Oh hey, Prowl. I didn't want ta disturb you."

"That's perfectly alright."

I jumped down from my high place in the tree through the branches, bringing several leaves down with me as I landed, right leg outstretched, left leg bent, arms out. I slipped into upright position.

"What do you need, Bulkhead?"

"Did you get worried about me, Prowl? Cause, everyone said you havn't slept for a while and stuff so.."

I arched my eyebrows slightly.

"I did miss you indeed, and I had not slept since you departed."

"Oh. Cool. Well, I'll tell you what you need to know. Ya can go and get de humanized now. Ratchet's lettin us all get our sparks back, finally, cause of all the harm we're gettin, so.."

"Oh, thank you, Bulkhead," I simply said, giving him a light smile.

"I'm stayin in my human form just to remember what it was like to be small for a while...Then i'm gonna get back into my old self, too."

I nodded.

"Well, see ya round, Buddy."

He left the room, and I suddenly felt a slight unhappiness grow over me. I'd gotten used to this human body. So, I hunted around for Sari's 'camera', and then used it and took pictures of my human form. I returned the camera to its original place, and then sat back in my quarters. I removed my visor, and looked into my beautiful brown eyes. I frowned. I placed the visor into the little case, and then stripped down into the original outfit I came out of the Humanizer in. I hung up the human uniform in my closet. I took a couple more deep breaths and felt my skin. I would miss it...I then left, frowning, to enter Ratchet's med bay. I found the mech (Yes, he'd been de humanized) standing, waiting.

"I thought i'd see you here, Prowl."

I gave him a slight smile. I sat down in the incredibly large chair, feeling an awful sense of Deja Vu. The cone came down over my body, and the large flash of bright white light came down. I took a breath, but then I felt my throat change slightly. I hurt quite a bit, shutting my eyes tight. When I opened them again, I could barely feel any more. I noticed my visor, and that i'd grown a lot larger. I was once again Prowl the Autobot. As the cone rose back up I stood, and turned to Ratchet. He gave me a knowing smile.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm keepin this thing. Just in case," He patted it. I let a small smile grace my faceplate, and I left. I felt so incredibly heavy, and slightly cold and empty. But then I remembered that this was how it was meant to be. My stabilising servos slightly dragged and clang upon the floor. I walked into the recreational room, where there was an Autobot Bumblebee seated on the couch. He stood up, suddenly, at my appearance.

"...Bumblebee, I.." I began, but he cut me off.

"Prowl, i'm sorry for throwing you out the other day. I was just real worried, that's all, y'know?"

"No, it's alright. I apologise for intruding in your privacy while you were incredibly concerned for Bulkhead."

Bumblebee grinned.

"That's okay. But you could play a game of Twister with me and let me win for once." There was a light hearted tone to his voice. I touched my faceplate.

"Alright."

And thus, the Twister game commenced.


	12. The final conversation

....So that's what happened. We're still waiting for a time when we need those human versions, and it'll be interesting to be organic yet again. Did I bore you?

..

...

I hope it wasn't too long. ...Did you want an Autograph?

..

...

Alright. What's your name...?

---------------

THERE WE GO. END OF STORY. FINALLY. XDDD. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, but I reckoned that they probably would be sensible after BULKHEAD got rushed away to hospital. And besides, if people review me and help me with ideas, maybe i'll write a sequel. And it doesn't even have to be in Prowl's POV. XDD. Anyway, thanks for reading, this has been a blast to write. Now I just need to figure out what to write about next. x-x Thank you so much for reading, i'm really glad I provided some entertainment. If you have any critiques about this, please feel free to submit them, but don't kill me too much please. XDD. I don't want to be like slated with 'RARARA THIS WAS WRONG AND THIS DOESNT HAPPEN AND YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THIS AND THIS IS' blablablaa. Please throw in some nice comments if you're going to crit. 3 Thanks guys, I love ya'll.

Over and out,

Ani, I-Haz-Objektingz. xxx


End file.
